


One shot

by Starl8



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: But also all the RST, F/M, Give me all the UST, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starl8/pseuds/Starl8
Summary: Jack finally calls Phryne by her first name, but not in the way she has always imagined he would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a two part story. Part two will tell the story from Jack's point of view.

'Phryne!'

Curse him! Had she not asked him to call her that a thousand times over? Had he not always refused, keeping it at the much safer 'Miss Fisher'? Must the respectable Detective Inspector Jack Robinson chose this exact moment to finally yield? To succumb to her attempts at making their acquaintance less formal, more intimate? How often had she imagined the way his lips would form her given name? The way he would whisper it in her ear, with unmistakable intention, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

But the only shiver she feels now is due to the coldness enveloping her. The wetness pooling around her. The shock on Jack's face. No, this is not how Phryne had imagined this moment. Not at all.

* * *

Phryne blinks at the much too bright light. Can't people be reasonable? She had never understood what compelled others to get up before midday. How could Dot always be so cheery, drawing back the curtains as if to embrace the whole world. Phryne feels unrested, ill-tempered, and she has a terrible headache. 

'As much as I enjoy opening my eyes to your delightful presence, I wish it wouldn't have to be at such an insufferably early hour.'

'And at what time WOULD you like me to wake you up, Miss Fisher?'

Phryne's eyes shoot open in surprise, but are immediately squeezed shut again, pain shooting through her head.

'Steady, Miss Fisher.'

Phryne tentatively opens her eyes again, only to realize that she is neither in her boudoir, nor that it is morning, and that the person sitting across from her is very definitely NOT Dot.

'Can you remember what happened?'

If only her head would stop throbbing for a second she just might be able to concentrate enough to figure out how exactly she had gotten herself into this situation. But the pain prevents any comprehensible thought from being formed.

Phryne slowly shakes her head.

'Here, take this.'

Phryne obediently swallows the tablet Jack offers on an outstretched hand, followed by a glass of water.

'Your injury must be worse than it appears, if you accept my medical care without putting up a fight. Maybe you are suffering from a head trauma?'

As Phryne's still pain-covered face slightly relaxes into a smile, a smirk forms on the corners of Jacks lips.

'You really can't recall any of what happened here tonight?'

The painkiller finally relieving some of the pain, Phryne replies: 'Happened here? With you and me?'

Jack only nods.

Phryne exclaims, feigning utter indignation: 'Are you insinuating that something happened between us, Jack Robinson? And that of all possible times this is the time that my otherwise so reliable mind chooses to suffer from memory loss? Oh the injustice of it!'

The smirk on Jack's lips spreads to his eyes and Phryne thinks that this pain just might, MIGHT, be worth it.

'Not exactly.' Jack replies evasively.

'Jack?'

He sighs, letting his eyes wander over Phryne before he settles his gaze on his hands.

'Well, we were standing at your gate, saying our good-nights, when someone took a shot at us from a passing car...' Jack tentatively reaches out his hand to stroke Phryne's right temple. Phryne resists the impulse to lean into his touch. 'Luckily, the marksman aimed too far right and the bullet only grazed your head.'

Phryne replies zestfully 'That sounds like a very absorbing farewell that neither of us noticed someone taking aim at us?'

Jack blushes. He actually blushes. Phryne almost feels bad. Almost.

'Well...' Jack lets his voice trail off. 'Speaking of farewells, it IS getting quite late. If you don't require my medical attendance any further, I think I shall bid mine.'

'I am not sure, Jack. I might need assistance getting into my bed. And out of it in the morning.'

Jack swallows hard. 'I might be able to help you with the first part, Miss Fisher, but you will have to request Miss Williams' and Mr. Butler's assistance for the second.'

A smile spreads over Phryne's face as she extends her arms towards Jack.

Jack lightly lifts her up, carrying her to the staircase.

Phryne lets her head rest against Jack's chest, closing her eyes as she inhales his scent. He smells of the station's staleness, slightly sweaty, and she can also smell the metallic tang of her own blood. Nevertheless, he smells godly to her. When she inhales deeply again his smell brings back a memory. With a slight grin she cranes her neck, her lips almost touching Jack's earlobe: 'Oh, and Jack? If you decide to join me in my bed after all, I will make you moan 'Phryne' so often that you will forget ever having called me Miss Fisher.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's POV. Enjoy!

She had been at her very best today. It had been her pièce de résistance. Grating on his every nerve. The way she ignored all possible regulations with such a nonchalance that he couldn't even say something about it. She had irritated him in ways he had thought not even her capable of. She had brought him to the brink of losing his nerves, and then, with one touch, which he could define neither as appropriate nor as entirely inappropriate, she had pushed him over. She unleashed something in him. Something he had thought buried so deep it wouldn't stand a chance at ever surfacing.

In that moment, finding himself in the limbo between anger and unrestricted desire, there was only one way out. 

He didn't even say goodbye. He just turned and left.

Now, standing at her gate before her, he knows she is expecting some form of explanation. Some explanation of his uncharacteristic behavior today. He sees it in her eyes. That she realizes that he has lost control today. That it had been HER that made him lose it. And she looks... Utterly satisfied.

'Miss Fisher.'

'Jack? What a surprise. I thought we had already said goodbye today. Oh no, that's right, we haven't!'

'About that...' Jack clears his throat.

'It's quite alright, Jack, you don't need to apologize' she offers generously.

Oh her nerves! 'I wasn't about to apologize! What I was going to say was that your abilities to drive me crazy seem unlimited!'

'Is that so, Detective Inspector Jack Robinson?' Phryne steps in, smoothing down the lapel of his coat. 'And in what ways DO I drive you crazy, Jack?'

She is standing very close now. And Jack feels all the sensations rushing back. The anger and the desire.

She steps in even closer, as impossible as that seemed, and whispers in his ears 'Why don't you show me just HOW crazy I drive you?'

Even a man as respectable as him has only so much willpower. And God knows, resisting Phryne Fisher requires all the willpower a man can muster.

With one swift movement Jack pulls her body completely flush against his, one hand on her lower back, the other flat against the back of her head.

This was it. The moment he had thought of a thousand times, and had dreamt of a million times.

He sees her close her eyes, part her lips, her breathing as steady as if she had been expecting this all along.

And then, he hears... A bang.

At first he thinks a car must have backfired, but when he feels Phryne go limb in his arms the realization is instantaneous.

'Phryne!'

* * *

When she awakes she looks more beautiful to him than ever.

'As much as I enjoy opening my eyes to your delightful presence, I wish it wouldn't have to be at such an insufferably early hour.'

He could just kiss her. Okay, so that was probably the relief he feels at seeing her fine, but still.

'And at what time WOULD you like me to wake you up, Miss Fisher?' he replies. A much safer response.

The surprise on her face makes him smile. 

But when she tries to open her eyes the pain written all over her face makes his smile immediately disappear again. Luckily, he has readied himself with pain relief medicine and a glass of water.

'Can you remember what happened?'

She looks confused, a look he thought he would never see on Phryne Fisher.

'You really can't recall any of what happened here tonight?' Jack asks, hoping that he wouldn't have to recount all of tonight's events. At least not the first part. Definitely not the first part.

But he has no such luck.

'Well, we were standing at your gate, saying our good-nights, when someone took a shot at us from a passing car...' He can't resist touching the lesion. 'Luckily, the marksman aimed too far right and the bullet only grazed your head.'

'That sounds like a very absorbing farewell that neither of us noticed someone taking aim at us?'

Whereas he absolutely LOVED her wits, couldn't she have lost them just a little longer?

'Well...' he lets his voice trail off. 'Speaking of farewells, it IS getting quite late. If you don't require my medical attendance any further, I think I shall bid mine.'

'I am not sure, Jack. I might need assistance getting into my bed. And out of it in the morning.'

Oh if only she knew how tempted he was. How it took every cell in his brain to keep him from doing what the rest of his body so badly wanted.

He swallows hard. 'I might be able to help you with the first part, Miss Fisher, but you will have to request Miss Williams' and Mr. Butler's assistance for the second.'

When he carries her to the staircase he knows what a close call this has been. But Jack Robinson has once more persevered.

'Oh, and Jack? If you decide to join me in my bed after all, I will make you moan 'Phryne' so often that you will forget ever having called me Miss Fisher.'

Or not.


End file.
